Episode Eight
by a song for jeffrey
Summary: Mokuba has always been standing in the shadow of his older brother. Eventually that starts to get to you...contains an older Mokuba, somewhat changed with time


( a/n: ok hi! This is another story I had started, main character is Mokuba... and he is 16 in this so I hope you enjoy! (read the memo at the bottom for some fun! (kinda)) )

**Episode Eight**

**Mokuba's POV**

I fell to my knees, trembling. It was happening again.

I could see the crowd of people forming around me, and the other stronger, not to mention tall boy. He was so big. So much muscle. I'm sure he could have crushed me at any time, had he not wanted to first toy with my mind. My emotions.

I could taste the blood in my mouth. The crimson life I did not believe I deserved. It didn't belong in me; a weak, skinny boy of only 18. No, surely there was a better use for it than to power someone as insignificant as me.

A single tear ran down my cheek. I wiped it away hastily; just because I seemed weak in everyone else's eyes didn't mean I wanted to show that I thought the same thing of myself.

The cause of my most recent pain took a few steps forward, and grasped the collar of my jacket. My face grimaced in anticipation for the pain; I could just imagine his fist making contact with my face once again. Any second now...any second...but instead of pain from having my face smashed away, I was falling. Well, I WAS falling, less than 1 second before I hit the ground.

I cautiously opened my eyes...what had just happened?

I shook my head around, and once more came back to reality.

This time for real.

"Mental note to self...no more playing with Seto's Virtual Reality projects...no matter how cool they seem."

I removed the Virtual Reality helmet, and swayed a moment as my eyes adjusted to the change in lighting.

I guess I must have fallen off the chair. I never was very good at my balance.

I checked his office once more before locking the door with my very own "Seto's office" key. (I took a copy of it a while ago...) This time I made SURE that I put everything back exactly as I had found it. The helmet was even facing the same angle. Besides...he should be glad to have me test out his projects every once in a while, and this one was no exception.

When the game first started, you were permitted to pick exactly who you wanted to be. Your age, weight, height, eyes, ect... It's no surprise I picked the features I did. The features I wish most that I had.

The features like Seto.

But no matter how hard I tried, I could not get my character to be like my brother. Tough, smart, someone who takes shit from nobody...

That is what I desired to be like. Not just some push-over with black unruly hair. I just wish I could be so much more.

I wish I could prove my worth to someone...but there's a very slim chance that that will ever happen.

I am 16, with the same old black shaggy hair much like it used to b, but a bit shorter. I had grown to be just a little shorter than my big brother was at this age, but twice as awkward.

Wait, I take that back, Seto never had an awkward moment in his life.

Despite most people's opinion that I was "the cute Kaiba"...I knew none of them really wanted to get to know me because of my personality. They just wanted to make out with me (or more...who knows...) and then leave. Just so that they could brag to their friends about what they did over the weekend.

I don't want that.

To be totally truthful, I really don't know what I want. I have been pretty much famous since I was seven, I had all the money I could ask for, and I wasn't starving.

What more could I possibly want?

I knew the answer to that question right away.

I wanted a friend. Someone for me to love, and to love me in return.

Not that thee weren't people who loved me; Yugi tachi had always been so kind to me, and I know Seto loves me, well...at least I think he does.

He doesn't show much of himself to me anymore.

He doesn't show much of anything.

I sighed as I walked down the stairs two at a time, never missing one, never getting off beat.

Some say I remind them of a cat. I guess I can see why sometimes; I'm a bit of a recluse... a loner.

I've never been particularly good at keeping friends.

I guess when people get close to me, they realize that I was not the type of person that they had expected me to be.

And I blame myself. It's always my fault for everything anyways, why not me again for screwing up my life.

No, it really is my fault...they say you are only as happy as you make up your mind to be. There is no one there to change my opinion of myself, and for that, I fear that I shall be alone for good.

I can feel myself slowly drifting off into insanity, and I can't stop it. I am powerless against whatever my thoughts want.

I am....alone.

(A/n: ok... well that might be a little weird.. if anyone has any suggestions for later chapters... I would LOVE to hear from you... cause I would like to continue this story... I just like it for some reason lol...but I don't know whats gunna happen... lol I hope you enjoyed... and please please tell me what you thought of it! Thank you soo much!)


End file.
